Dangan Ronpa- Dormitory Hell Life
by elite4chillarmy
Summary: U.S.A has taken the Hopes Peak Academy branch! Becoming a dorming school for students with special talents worldwide! The same rules apply as always, but what about escaping? The hell of a game is back to haunt them, and a new puppet master is here! Can the students release themselves from this hell? (SYOC CLOSED!)
1. Sumbit Thy Characters

Hello friends!

I was inspired by shibehus' Dangan Ronpa SYOC (she just started hers go check it out) that I decided to make my own!

Rules:

1. I do not mind duplicate highshcool levels (e.x you make a SHSL swimmer even though Asahina is SHSL swimmer)

2. I allow secret SHSL

3. Please allow me to change your character if they a) are too many victims,survivors or culprits b)too Mary-Sue c) sound too much like another character d) there is already a master mind or hope (which leads me to number 4!)

4. I can only except one master mind and one hope (sadly I will not be showing who's who for spoiler reasons.

5. Any character of any race is eligible

6. I will try not to abandoned this project, but if no one is submitting characters, I will have to make my own ocs.

be for PM or I will decline any reveiw submissions

8. a corny way be... BE CREATIVE AND HAVE FUN!

Information you must give on your oc-

Name

Birthdate

Height

SHSL

Gender

Apperence

Clothing

Personality

Likes

Dislikes

Bio

Victim/Culprit/Survivor (and how they survive,get,killed or executed if you'd like me to do it then that's fine.)

Trial Roles

Optional Info


	2. September Despair

**HELLO FRIENDS! IT STARTS TODAY THE FANFIC! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO'VE MADE AN OC WE HAVE A TOTAL OF 23 WHO ENTERED! (plus I made one myself) _**

I remember, those days I would study hard,I never liked it but I guess you could say, I'm a high achiever.

I reached my new goal, getting to "Hopes Peak Academy" a dorming school of The US. My name is Akira Satoshi, SHSL Attorney and I believe that everyone should have the chance to experience life and freedom, so much that I became an Attorney. It was one of those hot September days, a few days after August and school was about to start again. "This is where I'll be staying" I thought to myself looking at a huge dormitory connected to the school. It was pretty huge, like the size of 2 mansions! I could feel sweat coming down from my neck, I was so nervous, I didn't want to be alone. Suddenly, as I was about to reach the door knob at the front of the school, I felt nauseous I couldn't even stand, was I tired? Then, the world became black.

Next I had my head down on what I believe was a desk, I was sitting on a chair (or what I assumed.) "Maybe I am tired" I think to myself, and so I start to snooze but the voice in my head told me to act fast. "Why am I at a desk" I ask myself "what's going on? Why was I nauseous? WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" The questions continued racing in my head as I finally had the nerves to put my head up and see what the hell was going on! There I was, in a classroom with like, 23 other students. "They must be the other SHSL students" I assert in my head. A girl with really bright blue eyes had come up to my desk, she seemed to be japanese because of her school girl outfit. "Hey are you okay?" She asks all worried like. "Yeah...I guess" I answer back. "Well that's good to hear" and she puts her head phones back on. She seems to be listening to electronica pop, it's so loud you can hear it. I notice a guy lounging by the teacher's desk, "Gah! It's so hot!" He complains as he's tying his hair in a ponytail. It was starting to bother me how nobody was worried about why we were here. I'm usually so laid back, but I couldn't talk, the world was turning black again, and all the students are staring at me, I'm falling.

Now, I'm waking up in what seems to be like a doctors office and I feel pretty sore. The place with filled with equipment and they seem in good shape. One thing I notice of the bat were the windows, what?! Why were there metal sheets screwed on to them? They seemed pretty sturdy, no point trying to unscrew them. There seems to be another student here, he's checking the cupboards for something, maybe medicine. I get up from my bed to meet him and put my wet cloth aside, he reacts fast. "You're awake quickly" he says with a smile. "I guess you could say that" I tell him. My body is still sore, and there are a bottle of painkillers on the counter. "Those are for you" he alerts me, "I noticed there's a bruise on your shoulder, there's no ice, but the sinks are running, and I found vinegar in the medicine cabinet." What? How did he know I had a bruise on my shoulder? I guess I'll never know. I stay calm,he puts on his plastic gloves and I show him my shoulder. He grabs a cotton swab and pours the vinegar and warm water from the sink. "The vinegar I found should increase your blood flow" he tells me as he's dabbing the swab gently. "I'm pretty amazed by that knowlegde of yours, you didn't just go straight for an ice pack, are you some sort of doctor?" He adjust his lab coat. "Yeah I am, Soren Oguro SHSL Doctor"

** -SOREN OGURO SHSL DOCTOR-**

"So what's your name?" Soren ask.

"My name, my name is Akira Satoshi, SHSL Attorney"

"Pretty cool! So,like a lawyer?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

Me and Soren became acquaintances quickly.

"Hey", Soren alerts me "we should get a move on, we can't be here all day." Soren finishes bandaging my bruise and we head out the doctor's office. "Hey Soren, I think we should meet the other students, together." But unfortunately, he said no. "Well Satoshi, I want to go solo from here is that okay? Don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again." I couldn't say no so I let him free like a butterfly. I guess I was free myself too, I didn't mind, I could go where ever I wanted to though, I was hoping to bump into Soren again. I reach the main entrance, there are vending machines, lounge chairs stuff like that. I'm pretty thirsty, It's a good thing I had my wallet, but my phone, it was missing. "Maybe I left it in the classroom" I thought. I bought ice tea, I chugged it down because of my thirst, my heart skipped a beat when I noticed something, no someone. It was a girl, her pink hair was covering her face, and those headphones she had, I recognized them. It was the girl from the classroom! She seemed pretty lonely, I had no choice but to befriend her after all, nothing was stopping me. **_**

** HELLO FRIENDS! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT SINCE IT'S MARCH BREAK, I'LL BE ABLE TO DO THE FANFIC EVER 2 DAYS. I GUESS YOU COULD SAY IT'S NOT THE WORST OR THE BEST FANFIC SO FAR, BUT THATS WHY YOU GOT REVIEWS! :) CONGRATS TO THE LOVELY ASHER GREY, SATOSHI IS THE MAIN CHARACTER! SOREN WAS BY SHADOWPLAYER360 JUST TO LEY YOU KNOW :) I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO CHARACTERS HAVEN'T APPEARED YET, THEY'LL MOST LIKELY APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERY ONE AND SALUT!~**


	3. Fluorescent Students pt1

**SOME OF US REALLY LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! SO VOILA MES AMIS! CHAPTER NUMERO DUOS! _**

I tried to get the girl's attention, but her music was thundering! "HEY!" I yelled at her. Still, no response. "Ummm... HEY!" Not even a word still, until she put her hair behind. At last, she noticed me with the corner of her eye. She was shocked to see me, she leaped back a tad bit. Woah!" She jitters,"you know, you don't just scare the hell out of..." Her explosion of words had stopped as she was taking a glimpse of me. Our eyes met, those blue eyes I first saw were shining. "Oh, sorry it's you!" She sympathizes. "You had fainted in the classroom, so that doctor guy had offered to help you." "Soren?" I ask her. "Oh! So that's his name...where is he though?" I explain to her once I was feeling better, he decided to depart and explore the school himself. "That's strange, he knows he's not suppose to leave a patient alone." "Well don't worry" I tell her "I'm feeling fine now." "Well then," She continues, "My name is Sakura Kagami!"

**-SAKURA KAGAMI SHSL DJ- **

"No wonder you're a DJ! Your music is so loud!" I kid with her.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" Sakura asks me.

"Akira,Akira Satoshi SHSL Attorney"

"Impressive, an attorney, here take a good listen to my jams" Sakura tip toes to put her headphones around my ears and puts her walkman in my hand. Her music was really astonishing, her beats were out of this world so much,I wanted to dance!

Me and Sakura had explored the school grounds.

We first stopped at the cafeteria and boy! It looked like a paris café and the outside was visible unlike the windows from the doctor's office. It had a beautiful autumn scenery. A girl with a golden star earing on her left ear was hanging on one of the ceiling lamps with her feet. She noticed us and hung off the ceiling lamp and landed on her feet. We were frightened but amazed at the same time. "HELLO FRIENDS!" She squealed in jubilee, "my name is Lala Munesanzun!"

**-LALA MUNESANZUN SHSL ACROBAT-**

"So what are your names?" Lala asks us.

"I'm Akira, this is Sakura" I tell her. "COOL!"

Sakura elbows me and gestures me that she wanted to leave.

We then entered the kitchen. The aroma of it smelled like something came right out of the oven. "WAH! I can just smell the gloriousness, can you smell it Akira?" She ask me obnoxiously. We spotted a platinum blonde male, but at some angles it looked white. He had a red polo and was taking cupcakes out of the oven.

** -NEILS ? SHSL BAKER-**

"Don't touch any of these," he scolds Sakura ,"these came straight out of the oven and I need to..."

Sakura didn't even listen to Neils, she grabbed one of the cupcakes anyway, leaving him with a big sigh.

We exited out of the kitchen and entered the bank. My first impressions were...what is a bank needed for? But, the place was as if it was covered in gold! There was another guy by the counter where you withdraw and deposit money, "20,40,60,80..."He counted. He was a pretty handsome guy,even for a male's point of view, a messy blonde with a red vest. "Hello Madame and Lad" he said confidently "Would you like to deposit, or withdraw?"

**-SŌCHIRO AYAMINE SHSL BANKER-**

"Withdraw?Deposit? Where do you get the money from? I question him.

"You get it from your Electro ID," he tells me "the school gives us $150 per week." "Electro ID? That's your student ID right?"

"Pretty much" Sakura adds in "it's like a mobile phone though,except you can't call anyone."

Besides Sōchiro was another student, a female one with shoulder length hair and brown shorts. She seemed to be writing in a notebook. I peak over to see and she was solving math equations in a split second! Did I mention they looked challenging as hell! "Oh hello," she says politely but she seemed very shy,"my name is Izumi Akamine, the Mathematician of your class."

**-IZUMI AKMINE SHSL MATHEMATICIAN- **

"Woah!" Sakura marvels, "a mathematician! Hmmmm... Yo, mind if you hand over your notebook?" Izumi handed over her notebook to Sakura. She had written an equation for Izumi to solve. Within a blink of an eye she answered it. Sakura and I were gobsmacked to see her have the right answer as we checked it with a calculator.

"Wow! A human calculator!" Sakura rejoices, "Listen hear friend, I suck at math, it would be my pleasure if you helped me with my homework. Thirty dollars half an hour."

"Hey! You know you just can't use people at your advantage!" I lecture her.

Another female student was here besides Izumi. She had a dark complexion and a pink dress with a vest on top. She held two poker cards in her fingers, one joker and one ace."Ohohohoho!Hello!" she laughs with a smirk "I am The Ace Queen! The best poker player you'll see in your life!"

** -TSUBAKI HANA SHSL POKER PLAYER- **

"Technically Hana...isn't Celestia Ludenburg better than you?" I propound her, "after all she is SHSL Gambler.

" HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY PEASANT! She rebukes me "but I haven't seen Miss Ludenburger in 2 years! Did she fulfill her dream of living in a castle? No, she would've been on the news. Oh well! I'm in her throne now!

As we left the bank, Sakura told me she left her bag in the classroom and she was nervous if someone saw it. I asked her why she would be so worried, she said because it was a shape of a cute green frog with a bow tie. I can see why she's so worried if anyone saw this after all, U.S's style is different from Japan's. I thought going back was a good idea, I could see where I left my phone at. As we entered the classroom, a buff guy with a spike hat had been sitting on Sakura's bag, suffocating the frog. "Froggy!" Sakura cried out. The buff male had an idea in his head.

** -RICHARD CUL SHSL BULLY-**

"Aww! Is someone here to see ?" Richard mocks Sakura "Hey, how about you hand over my bag, it'd make my life easier." Sakura suggested timidly. "Pfft! Like I'd let a bitch like you go this easily, stupid cunt!" Richard started rummaging through her bag and throwing her belongings on the ground. I never noticed this guy as we entered, but he was way in the back so it was almost impossible to see him. He pulled his chair out and, almost getting his oversized cloak stuck on one of the pegs.

**-NAIYUKI AKARUI SHSL BYSTANDER- **

"Hey, you're being a real jackass I think you shoul..." Naiyuki had been interrupted by the roar of the almighty Richard. "SIT YOUR WIMP ASS DOWN!" Naiyuki obeyed his command reluctantly and had his wrist glove hands in clutched fists. This guy's eyes were messed up! He had mismatched eyes, the right is light blue with an unillustrated white pupil. His left eye was pure brown, it almost looked like a glass eye. I also noticed an operation scar on him. What happened to this guy? I had no choice but to be the hero here."HEY!" I shouted at him. "YOU CAN'T USE SOMEBODY TO YOUR ADVANTAGE, ESPECIALLY THE OPPOSITE SEX!" The bully was in a fit and grabbed me by my dress shirt collar. "Think you're the hero here Japanese short ass!" What the hell! You shouldn't be scared of a bully because they're weak, but this guy...was powerful!

** - OKAY SUP HOMIES! I STILL COULDN'T GET THROUGH ALL THE CHARACTER SORRY, ALSO CAN SOMEONE TELL IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LITTLE BIT LONGER! SO AS ALWAYS WHO MADE WHO! SAKURA- (sadly the author pm me not to tell you guys) **

**LALA- SHYJOKER **

**NEILS-****LADYGLITCHY **

**SŌCHIRO- VORTEX OBLIVION **

**IZUMI- FANDOMHOSPITALIZEDPATIENT **

**HANA- VONJABEY **

**NAIYUKI- ANIMESWORLD **

**RICHARD- ...ME! AND SINCE I'M SO IMMATURE GUESS WHAT HIS NAMES MEAN $!$!**

**ALRIGHTO! SALUT~**


	4. Fluorescent Students pt2

I was struggling from Richard's strangle, I couldn't do anything, neither could Sakura or Naiyuki, we were all scared. I noticed a figure in the hallway, it was going down,but he decided to turn back and entered the class, "what's going on?!" A male student questions everyone.

**-AKI VOLYA SHSL READER-**

"Ummm... A little help here," I beg him.

Aki seemed to have strange eyes like Naiyuki, except this guy's eyes were black, but not totally black. As he came closer to Richard,I saw his hair, it seemed to be different colours, or maybe it was an illusion. "It's the first day of school, do you really want to do this to them?" Aki ask in a serious tone. "Why should I? You got some balls for a short ass little bastard that looks like a girl... AHAHAHAHA!" Richard grabbed Aki by his blue and threw him across the room. "You know, you remind of this guy from my sector in "World War ll" Aki Reminisces "he was a jerk but you know what, he was piece of trash from the ground, he died from the first gun fire." How the hell did this guy get to experience World War ll? He'd be 80 by now! Richard flung me to the ground, he was really pissed off at Aki. "You all got some balls!" He howls aggressively."And you, calling me shit...Pft! You haven't seen me fully" and with that he barged out the door. Next after that, Sakura asked us if we were all right, I told her not to worry, bruises are nothing. "I wasn't any help" Naiyuki sighed, "sorry, can I just be alone for a moment? And with that,Naiyuki walks out the door.

Our next stop was the library, I guess you can say we went there was because Aki was going there.

"So, is it really true, did you really take part in World War ll?" I question him. In all honesty I didn't believe him, I somewhat knew he was autistic.

"Please...don't ask," and sits down by one of the tables and starts reading a novel.

I looked around the library, a female student with blonde hair that was partially in a bun,she seemed pretty geared up.

"Huh?! Who are you?" She questioned me in a prideful tone.

**-VIONE SCARLET SHSL SPY-**

"What! Spies are real!?"

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" She Vione asked annoyed.

"Well...those things spies do on shows and movies...it's not real at all of course."

"I do it! It is real! But I don't always" she says up in my face. "

"Spies are cool!" Sakura enthuses "especially Jacques Cartier!"

"Sakura, that's an explorer" I tell her.

"Oh..."

There was another male student, he was groaning, must have been in a bad mood. His cowboy hat covered his face, I noticed a silver necklace dangling from his neck.

"Fag, your ruining my peace, your presence pisses me off."

**-MAVIS MUNESANZUN SHSL GUNSMAN-**

"You have the same last name as another female student I met in the cafeteria, Lala, I believe that's your sister, twin sister to be precise?"

"NO! NOT ALL!" Mavis sarcastically responds

"HEY! SHUT UP! USE YOUR INDOOR VOICE IN THE DAMN LIBARY!...I had a librarian who would beat you if you were loud as hell! She'd beat you with a spoon!

"Aki, you know you're making noise too!" Sakura scolds him.

We left the library after that, I remember still not finding my phone in the classroom, Sakura even lost her phone and decided to double check if we left them at the main entrance. 4 other students were there as well, a female student with a dark blue pleaded shirt and freckles around her nose. "Oh...Hi" she whispers, she doesn't seem interested in talking to us.

**-SEIKAI MORI SHSL FIGURE SKATER-**

"You know what that reminds me, you remind me of that Japanese figure skater." Sakura tells Seikai.

"Umm...What's her name...Mao...Mao something right? Mao...Mao what...Wait! Mao Zedong thats her name!

"Sakura...Mao Zedong was a Chinese Chairman..."

"Oh, I never knew that Satoshi..."

"You mean Mao Asada..." Seikai corrects her.

An awkward silence broke the conversation.

Another female student was there, may I tell you what a sight she was. She was a any man's dream I tell you, an average height, light skin toned you know. "Hello, my name is Ayaka Harazuki, pleasure to meet you!"

**-AYAKA HARAZUKI SHSL YAMATO NADESHIKO-**

"U-um u-um Ay-Ayaka did I mention u-umm um...what's a "Yamato Nadeshiko?" I question her.

"Oh that!" She giggles gently fiddling her waist length hair "I'm pretty much what they call an idealized woman, like the perfect one."

"Say, aren't you that chick that appeared in a few beauty magazines, and you go to Teikoku Gakuen a school for royal students, and pretty smart excelling in academic lessons?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Oh man! Really that's pretty cool! can you sign this" Sakura pulls out a magazine for Ayaka to sign, Ayaka swiftly and elegantly writes her signature, it's so neat!

"Say, do you guys have missing cellphones too?" She ask us.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I respond back surprised.

"Hmmm, I must've misplaced my phone somewhere, I just don't remember the last the time I used it, but let's not worry about that now!"

A male student was standing by the vending machines, the same spot I met Sakura. He wore a black hoodie jacket with neon blue lining, he seemed to look like the guy back in the class room, he had reddish brown hair like the one he was tying. "The name's Daisuke." He didn't even see a glimpse of us, how did he...

**-DAISUKE KAGEGAMI SHSL HUNTER-**

"Noticed you from the corner of my eyes" He says "though I can see from a longer range with that ability, after all I am a hunter."

"Are your senses really that good?" I ask him.

"Well I heard you and your girlfriends footsteps, I can here an animal's movement like that."

"I'm not his boyfriend...I'm his friend" Sakura says to Daisuke annoyed

The final student in the main entrance was by a vending machine with energy drinks, not too close from Daisuke, she wore a Japanese school girl outfit like Sakura, but hers had elbow length sleeves and the skirt was knees length. I wasn't being a pervert,I swear! But, I noticed a sports uniform underneath it. "This school is going to have the best soccer team!" She squeals.

**-TAKAHASHI HARUNA SHSL SOCCER PLAYER-**

"I really like soccer! But I was never good at it" Sakura admits.

"Me too," I say as well.

"Well maybe I can help you both, but I won't go easy on you!" Haru teases.

"Actually never mind-"

"It was a joke!"

A garden was placed at the back of the building,it looked like any garden from a mansion. Enchanting and stunning.

A female student with wavy mint hair and blue sandals had a worried look on her face, she was by a berry bush, a huckleberry bush to be exact. "What do I do?! What do I do?! What happens if someone eats them?"

**-MINT HANA SHSL GARDENER-**

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask her.

"T-These Hu...Hu...Huckleberries aren't fully ripen,t-they...they can be poisonous, ya know." Mint sobs.

"Maybe the school gets some of there ingredients from here" I tell her "after all, it is a garden, there's a vegetable patch just right over there"

"W-Wah?!"

"Don't worry, they'll ripen up and they won't be poisonous That's what you said after all."

"oh, okay then!" She cheers up with a big smile.

A student with green leaf eyes, was by a topiary of the small labyrinth, one of the . He was very tanned and if you peeked a bit, you could see a scar behind his bangs. "Introductions, huh?"

**-AQUILA ARNWALD SHSL NATURALIST-**

"Gardens are so peaceful, don't you think?" Aquila asks me.

"Umm...I guess?"

"Some people just can't appreciate it, don't you think?"

A girl with unmatching socks, one purple, and one black going up to her knee, she had a dark purple beret and shirt with abstract art."Sup. Hitomi Hayuki, Ab-Stract-Ar-Tist!"

**-HITOMI HAYUKI SHSL ABSTRACT ARTIST-**

"Hey...you got some spray paint on that topiary" I tell Hitomi

The nose of the animal was covered in red

"Ahahahaaha! It's...It's...It's...,." Sakura laughs hysterically along with Hitomi.

"It's, it's A CLOWN!" She cries, I almost couldn't make up what she was saying

"W-wah, what have you done to this topiary!" Aquila wails.

The occur of events was interrupted by an screeching sound coming from a microphone, it was coming from the speakers. "Mic test! Mic test!" The voice sounded so unnatural, so high pitched! "Could all students please report to the gym, could all students please report to the gym! The opening ceremony is about to begin, thank you!" About damn time it started! We all headed toward the gym. "Reminds me of soldiers marching in war" Aki comments, "soldiers?" Izumi Akamine questions him. "Why would that remind you of that?" Sōichiro also questions him.  
A short student with a black fedora with a ribbon on the base barged in the conversation "a solider, sounds like a good character to make."

**- HIBARI KUROSKAI SHSL CHARACTER DESIGNER-**

"Another Compu nerd!" Richard teases Hibari.

"One of my so called fellow compu nerds got to stay in Mariah Carey's house jackass" Hibari fires back.

A student with suspenders and gloves barges in as well "indeed my friend Hibari, a soldier seems like a good concept, especially for a glass piece"

**-ALOIS BOGGS SHSL GLASS ARTIST-**

"Ever cut your self?" Hitomi asks.

"Plenty" Alois responds "there little scratches though no biggie, though I had-

Whats up with war? How can it be such an interesting topic, I hate war why can't everyone just be in peace?...  
Why can't everyone experience life itself?  
The gym is squeaky clean, banners saying "2008 CHAMPIONSHIPS HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY US BRANCH GOLD IN..." Whatever sport. I see Soren from a distance, I wanted to approach him, but Sakura was babbling over him. "Why'd you leave him?" Sakura complains "HE HAD A HUGE FIGHT AND..." "Okay calm down" Soren tells her "I'll check up on him." Naiyuki was there all by himself, pretty lonely fella, I decided to become more friendly with him. "Naiyuki!" I call out to him, he doesn't seem happy to see me. "Oh it's you Satoshi" he said. He seems socially awkward, I would understand after all he is SHSL Bystander. "It was...pretty brave...what you did...you know...in the classroom" he compliments me shyly. "Oh that! Pfft! That was nothing! I got my ass kicked in the end though." I joke with him. Our conversations ended when the same voice from the P.A, the high-pitched one. "Ahem, attention students welcome to your first and probably your last time seeing the world around you! The world of laughter will become a world of pain! Say hello to a world of HAVOC!" It laughs in pride. "What the fuck does the principal mean?" Mavis questions in confusion. Then, a black stuffed bear, half black half white popped out of nowhere. What the hell? Is this some sorta joke where the hell is our actual principal?

* * *

**HEY GUESS WHAT! YOU THOUGHT I BAILED OUT HUH? OKAY I HEARD I MADE SOME MISTAKES IN THE CHARACTERS NAMES AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! (actually no that's a lie! but I will try...I will) SO ANYWAY**

**AKI- KOUGARI (In hiatus)  
**

**VIONE- LUMURIN  
**

**MAVIS - SHYJOKER (who also made Lala)**

**SEKAI - MIDNIGHTMOONKID**

**AYAKA - HACHIMITSUOUKAN**

**DAISUKE - SHIROIKAGE (hope you didn't mind me just using hunter)**

**HARUNA - SHIRANAI ATSUNE **

**MINT - JUNKOENOSHIBEDOGEQUEEN**

**AQUILA - (same creator of Ayaka)**

**HIBARI -CRIMSON SPIDER LILY**

**ALOIS - (same creator as Hibari)**

**BUT I'D LIKE TO SAY ONE THING...I GO TO A FRENCH EXTENDED SCHOOL (APPLAUDS TO WHO GUESSED RICHARD'S MEANING TO HIS NAME) AND LET ME SAY...**

**NOT**

**FUN**

**OKAY**

**IT**

**HARD**

**YES AND I'VE STUDIED MY ASS OFF AND THAT'S WHY THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT BE AT IT'S BEST BECAUSE IT'S ALREADY BEEN A MONTH AND YOUR LIKE WHERE ARE YOU CHICA? WHERE YOU BE AT!? BUT IT'D LIKE TO SAY EACH CHAPTER WILL TAKE A MONTH AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONG BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. AND ONE MORE THING! I'VE DECIDED TO DO FREE TIME EVENTS!...yay**

**SO IF THERE'S A SPECIFIC ITEM YOU'D LIKE YOUR CHARACTER TO HAVE PLEASE PM! OTHER WISE, I'LL USE THE ITEMS YOU GAVE ME FROM YOUR LIKES LIST.**

**SO YEAH I LOVE YOU BOOS!**


End file.
